Mates for life
by NightmareAJ25
Summary: The main story is about two demons that have to learn to live in dorm room with each other. along with a cat demon and vampire. this story is inspired by my friends Rebecca, Minnie, and Bliss. thank you guys so much for being there for me. Btw, go check out my friends' artworks; they are kick-ass awesome! Rebecca at MadArtistParadise and Bliss at Pyratesque on DeviantArt!


_**Mates for life:bro-mates**_

By PrinceAJ24

long ago when the world was just young, heroes and villains started as friends and family before many of them had labels. between the royals and the poor, villains and heroes weren't given any money or class.

Within the 17th century a small village called Crystallia lived dark secrets. The village have two side villains and heroes, each one having specific powers and abilities. A boy named Arvin Brevil a dark angel whose been picked on because of his wings.

On a bright spring morning a ship sailed to the docks of Crystallia, a ship that would change two boys life forever. It was important that both boys got to the docks early that morning. The sea guard calls out one last time "last call for students", Arin ran as fast as he could to make the ship while yelling "sir wait I need to be on the ship or my mother with kill me. Unaware that Zen was also running late for not waking up on time, "please hold on I'm almost there!" There was no other choice then for both boys to jump onto the ship. "Dude we have to jump...oh god good thing we made it." With both boys on the ship their fates has been sealed, well at least that is what people would say.

After about a day at sea the kids got bored, so they started a fight torment elves Vs witches, angel against devil. unconcerned that the ship mainly had boys upon it there were two girls as well. "awwww you boys think your tough how about facing me." Shana stared at Zen with an evil look upon her face, "what you can't handle being defected by a girl?" Zen smirked at her "you really want to mess with a black devil such as myself?" As he spreads his long huge wings, he gets himself ready to battle while the ship stops.

The captain shouts "Dark Swan Academy" Zen and Shana disappointed that they can't finish their fight. A man walks out from the fog, "good evening students I'm going to be guide my name is Lei. " Zen and Arin just started rolling their eyes, whispering "seriously this is guy is our guide?" As the students walk off the ship, the captain wished them luck. Lei leads most of the students to the front office so that they could settle in with their roommates. A lady called out to them saying "Alright Maggots form a line in front of my desk."

So as most students got the class schedule and dorm room, Zen couldn't believe the Arin was his roommate, "I didn't think a dirty dark angel would be my roommate!" Arin stared at Zen" well I'm not happy about sharing a room with a devil like yourself is any better." Raging with the fact that both have to learn to live with one another, "I rather live with warlock to live with you!" Arin gave Zen the evil eye "Well if we are going to be living together then you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

About five hours later it was time for lunch, the cafe are spilt in about five groups. The first group is evil Goth, then jocks, then smart yet cruel, evil popular, and last nerds, freaks, and misunderstood. In this case the phase would be "don't fear for students on edge since villains are the best of friends with other villains, "what is this , it has to be disguising?" said a vampire. normally a vampire is not a villain or hero and yet people consider then more as villains. The cafe had about two professors also known as King and Queen.

Night time hits and all residents are to be asleep, only three students are awake. curiously Zen hears someone speaking incantations to invoke his father, Zen quietly tries to sneak out of the room with Arvin hearing him. Creeping down the hall where he heard the noise; he finds three boys positioning themselves in a pentagram, summoning Satan himself. thinking to himself "this is not good at all since dad hates to be summoned ;I must stop them but how." The three boys are nearly complete with the summoning Zen had no choice but to stop it before it becomes complete;"wait what are you doing thinking about summoning my father are you nuts?" The three boys looked at Zen then says "Father are you the son of Satan?, Zen though for a minute "Well he is more like my half-father. The boys laughed "half-father and who is the other half so mortal that has a regular boring job." Embarrassed at telling the truth he tries to sneak out, "where are you going, leaving so soon?" The two boys holding him down and nearly betting him to death, until a shadow comes out of the darkness." What are you guys doing to my little half-brother?", the three looked at each other then surprised "he's your half-brother?" The mysterious young man replied "yes he is since I'm also the son of Satan," he steps forward with a intimating stare. The two boys run while the one held a dagger to his neck, "don't come any closer or I swear I shall hurt him!" The mysterious young man steps out of the shadows pale skin, sky blue eyes, black short hair, and sliver cross around his neck, "you will drop my half-brother or pay the price!" As his wings unfolded and horns came out, he drop the dagger and scream while running away "what are you man?"

Twenty minutes after the guy leaves, the mysterious guy introduces his self to Zen "My name is Shigin Ilyich, I'm your older half-brother." Zen stood there staring in space, "you are my older half brother?, how do you know me?" Shigin stared for a moment then says "father told me you'd be coming here so it's my job to look after you." Zen rolled his eyes "please I don't have an siblings and I don't need anyone to look after me," Shigin grabbed Zen by the shirt "oh my dear little brother I don't care what you think besides I'm doing this for father not you." Zen pushed his hand away "I don't need you!" Shigin once again grabbed his shirt then pulled him close to hug him, "why are you hugging me?" Shigin continued to hug him and says "because I know you need one," Zen falls to his knees and starts to cry, "you're right my life has been nothing but lonely." Shigin picks him up and tells, him "well you're not alone anymore."

The next morning as the students awake to the night sky, "why did you wake us if it's still dark out." said one of the lazy student, one of the professors smacked their cane the wall. "enough of your attitude and get moving;" Arin and Zen rolled their eyes while letting out a big laugh, "ok sure like positive attitudes are going to help."

The morning classes are breeze and still dark until mid February, the dining hall is where the students head down to eat breakfast. most students come down with nightwear, while others prefer to be in the school uniforms. It is like cherry blossoms falling on the ground, most students hate waking up. For Shana a cat loves morning even when following her dear friend Emilia a noble vampire that just wants to find her own destiny. After breakfast the students must attend their home rooms then later other classes. most students take the classes they have chosen unlike the ones that are reigniting for classes. later going for lunch students have about thirty-minutes to mingle and eat their lunches. After that the students have only two classes. At about 7:00pm the students have time to relax before the lights go out around 9:30pm. And that is how the days of the school go.

Next morning as the students stir out of bed Zen is still snores to a beat, while Arin tried almost everything to wake up sadly though he didn't budge. "Zen wake up you bastard!", Zen tossed and turned the muttered under his breath," oh shhhh mom I'll get up soon." Arin personal pleasure was leaving him asleep while he walks off to their first class, "Villain's guide 101". As Arin sits down to prepare for class he sees Zen across the room in the same room. Arin smirks then "wait but...you were asleep?" Zen with a smug look on his face says "awwwww you though if you left me in the dorm room then I'd be screwed and late, well good thing you woke me up!"

The professor starts to walk in and says "alright class time to take a seat." As most students find their seats, Arin and Zen were staring each other down. "boys it's time for class so if you please continue to stare ahead." both lowing their head muttering under their breathes "it's his fault". She tells them to open their books to page 151 Legends of legend, "now who can tell me what makes a villain legendary?" Shana raised her hand, "A villain that is a legend is someone who devote the life to a long term goal in order to make themselves happy." The professor nods her head "very good...Ms...what is your name?", Arin and Zen started to laugh like sheep. Shigin stood up and says "her name is Shana Skulls known as the daughter to the 'Black claws himself', the professor stare for a second then "oh yes thank you Shigin I assume you have business? what is it that you need?" Zen rolled his eyes as if to say he knew why he was here, "I'm here for my little half-brother our father needs to have a word with us." The professor looks behind Shigin and notices Satan himself standing firm with intimation, "oh yes of course who is your half- brother?" Shigin sees him sliding down in his chair as Shigin points "this is my brother madam!" Zen had no choice but go with Shigin since his father was watching while Arin was laughing at his embarrassment.

Outside the classroom with both his father and Shigin, their father with a concern look, "My sons you are in grave danger so I believe it's in your best interest to hide from my enemies." Zen rolled his eyes while Shigin had nothing but rage, "Father please I'm more than capable to protect us both. leaving is a cowardly way." Satan refuse to allow them to stay because he enemies are too great even for him, "you're not strong enough yet besides he powers haven't awaked yet until his is sixteen." Zen angry at the fact that he can't do anything but still knew they were right, "hello don't talk as if I'm not here." Shigin brushing his little brother on the head, "we know you are here we only discussing what is best for you." Zen tries to storm off but sees a rare beauty, white skin, long lovely brown hair, red eyes, kissable lips, along with a sweet voice saying "hey hope to see you later." Satan smacks him in the back of the head, "boy pay attention this is serious." unaware that Arin's father was also on his way to the school, "I can't leave father school is important to me." they both start to laugh "sure it more like that beautiful girl that passed by." Zen started to get pissed off, "it's not because of that I can't leave my friends are here." Satan respected Zen's wish but wasn't going allow both boys to stay here with no protection, "take this each of you take a half it will protect you both." as both brothers take their half they hug their father and go their own way.

next period arrives and it seems like everyone is afraid of Zen all because of Satan himself, Arin also didn't come near him. "Arin why are you avoid me?, Is it because of my father?" Arin gave him the cold-shoulder as if he was invisible, as Zen cries out to him one more time. "Arin please don't reject me, talk to me!" only after both of them ended up back in their dorm room did Arin talk to him, "I couldn't talk to you because my father and yours are enemies but somehow I don't want us to be enemies." Zen's mouth opened up wide, "Wait a minute I though you hated my guts?" Arin turns away with a cold stare "I don't hate you guts completely only when you leave your clothes all over the floor." both boys feeling weird yet they to hug but couldn't "ok that was too Awkward let's not do that again." As they agreed the both started to do their homework , thoughtless not think about the war going on.

Shigin and Zen went day in and day out being careful to whom they talk to. After about a month things start to settle down so that the students aren't on high risk. Arin and Zen have become best friends which in itself is a miracle . along with their friendship came more problem, "devil and fallen Angel friends please don't make me laugh." In the world of demons a fallen angel can only be a slave to the devil since the devil is the top boss. Zen didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps, he wants to be a rock star.

So as the high risk went down most students were bored as hell until one night Arin wanted freedom so along with Zen, Shana, and Emilia. As the four go out to find themselves it was pale to see that someone was watching them. On the beach Arin starts to be honest with Zen about his feeling, "you know I hate this place so much but somehow I can't seem to leave." Zen puts his arm around Arin, "I know the feeling my friend, it's like we are the same." Arin stood up with a disguised look on his face, "we aren't the same; you are a devil I'm a fallen angel, you're outspoken and I'm silent." "we are nothing alike." Zen transformed into his demon self, "so then prove it." Arin rolled his eyes while unfolding his wings, "fine by me just get ready to cry back to your room." At this point both put some distance between them as the girls step back , "you guys don't have to do this you're both tough enough." As the boys stand to fight wait for the moon to light their path, it was time to fight Arin flow up along with his sword "this is going to end in about a minute." Arin charges at Zen, with only giving him a scratch on his left check. Zen laughed and drew his double edge swords, "that is nothing but child's play". The two start to fence, Zen went a hit below the belt, "that is so rude why the cheap shots." Arin landed softly to the ground while Zen kind of crashed, "let's finished this once and for all." Both drew up their sword and with a finally swing Zen went down on his knees. Zen tries to take a deep breath, "not a bad move my friend you really are good."

After the big blow out they went back to their dorms, Zen and Arin falling asleep in the same bed. it was like nothing could break their bond. awwwww you want to read more well keep your eyes open cause you miss the next one. pleasant nightmares


End file.
